remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonies
Colonies On Earth Colonies on Earth are typically built in Green Sectors, where there is a minimum of moon debris or flooded areas. Since society has to be packed into these Green Sectors, colonies are massive mega-structures or titanic mega-cities, usually bigger than a small country. There are usually no organic structures inside colonies, and all colonies are completely walled in along the city limits, surrounded by seas of dangerous wastelands and Red Sectors. These walls are equipped with heavy border control countermeasures and defensive batteries that can protect from orbital hazards, and exterior ground or air attacks. All colonies have an EarthGOV corporate tower, equipped with COL-SEC paramilitary police forces for security. Each colony has their own respective board of directors (EIA, COL-SEC, Corporate, R&D director) and regional director, with a board of directors that oversees each colony's board. EarthGOV has provided a naming convention for colonies, always naming them after synonyms for the word: "New" or "Fresh Start" to give citizens a sense of hope and an opportunistic image in order to attract more visitors and business to Earth. Most people, however, know Earth as a degenerate slum world. Dark Cities Before the Gate Incident occurred, Earth was populated with plenty of cities, and was mostly like the Earth we know now in the real world. After the incident, these cities were destroyed by massive earthquakes, or eradicated by pieces of the moon falling to Earth. These Dark Cities mostly reside in Red Sectors, and are the ruins of what Earth once was. Dark Cities are left almost completely abandoned, or are populated by Mutants, the homeless, or dangerous clans and gangs of raiders. They all seek refuge, but live in constant fear of space debris rain. Some clans or gangs claim the Dark Cities as territory. These cities are considered highly dangerous to visit, but treasure and relic hunters can't resist braving danger to collect old remnants of the Earth's past civilization for study or profit. Some are overgrown with foliage reclaiming the city, some are radioactive, others are meteorite-pockmarked torn cities, while others are completely peaceful abandoned places. 'Rise Colony ' The remnants of North America. Rise colony is a mega-colony and the largest of the EarthGov colonies, spanning more than 300,000 square miles in size, and encompassing most of what were formerly the North American states of California, Oregon, and Washington. It is four times the size of Dawn Colony. Rise is a high tech, major commerce center, which along with Spring Colony, is one of the two most visited colonies on Earth. It is one of the few places frequently visited by the wealthy elite that rarely come to the surface. Rise is surrounded by a two-tiered colony wall, the outer wall borders the dangerous red-zone territory known as the "Toiyabe Wastes", a desert landscape comprising most of what was formerly the American state of Nevada and dotted with ruined casinos from old world cities like Reno. The inner wall borders the main urban sprawl. Between the two is an area known as the "Exclusion Zone", a sparsely populated no-mans land, in which EarthGOV TAF frequently does exercises, but without the safety of the inner colony's laws. The EarthGOV Rise Colony headquarters is located on the edge of the inner wall, bordering the eastern exclusion zone; this is due to the fact that the main staging area and supply depot for EarthGOV TAF is located in the exclusion zone on the dry lake bed of what was formerly Lake Tahoe. Provenience Colony The remnants of South America. Provenience Colony is smaller than Rise Colony. Many drug traffickers and crime rings are headquartered here. A significant portion of Earth's contraband is manufactured and shipped out of Provenience and smuggled to other colonies. Due to lack of arid farmland, there is not enough supply to meet drug demands, resulting in high prices for plant-based street drugs. Neo-Horizon Once known as just "Horizon" colony. The remnants of Africa, India, and the Middle East. It was rebuilt after the destruction of Horizon colony. Much of the city has been built inside the impact crater, and around, leaving other portions of the city elevated on higher or lower platforms/levels. Most of the city is comprised of massive ghettos and stitched together buildings. Those areas are still in shambles after the city has been destroyed twice before. Construction took place in 2135 C.E. to rebuild the destroyed Horizon, the new Colony is dubbed "Neo-Horizon". Spring Colony The remnants of Japan. The smallest colony, it still qualifies as a mega-city. It's built like a giant fortress, because of constant tsunamis and earthquakes, with many Japanese-styled neon towers in the middle. The colony runs 24/7, and runs almost entirely off of its entertainment and prostitution industries. As a result, its attractiveness to the wealthy elite of the solar system rivals that of Rise colony. Morn Colony The remnants of Russia and China, Morn is a massive industrial colony, where most of the Russians and Chinese moved to after the war. Most people here are like slaves to their job, living in factory-industrial compounds. Smog, pollution, and health issues run rampant here. Alpha Colony The remnants of Western Europe. A small colony with a strictly controlled population and immigration. Mutants, Splicers, and other undesirables have been historically denied entry to the colony, whose inhabitants do not want them. Of all colonies, it is the one that has the strongest authoritative presence. Colonists are strictly controlled, and maintaining a normal lifestyle is heavily enforced. It is, by consequence, the safest colony. Dawn Colony The remnants of Eastern Europe. Dawn Colony houses nearly 18 million citizens. While its crime rate is lower than Horizon's, It is still riddled with corruption and greed. A majority of the Ex Praeda Crime gang operates here, taking over entire neighborhood sectors. Dawn colony is the only colony with a dam and a source of fresh water. This water is pumped through heavy machines to filter it, and also is processed through hydro-power generators, that provide power to the city. Many terrorists have attempted to attack this dam. Frontier Colonies As part of an ongoing effort to reclaim parts of the Earth lost to the Gate Incident, EarthGOV frequently searches for locations to begin construction of new colonies. These efforts start out with small worker outposts that consist of laborers, surveyors, and scientists. EarthGOV heavily advertises participation in this endeavor. However, most of these initiatives turn out to be horrible failures and rumors swirl that workers who participate are often abused and never receive their promised incentives.Category:Locations Category:Lore